Known condensers are formed from a tubular conduit constructed into a serpentine shape with a wire frame attached around the tubular conduit. This type of condenser is often referred to as a wire on tube condenser, a wire and tube condenser, or a WoT condenser. These wire on tube condensers may have a planar lateral profile, a U-shaped lateral profile, a sawtooth lateral profile, or other profiles. A condenser with a lateral profile of a sawtooth are sometimes referred to as a sawtooth condenser, a zig-zag condenser, a wave condenser, or the like.
Currently, in order to increase the amount of heat exchanged from a wire on tube condenser via the method of increasing heat transfer surface area, the heat exchange surface area of at least one of the wires and of the tubular conduit may be increased. In order to increase the length of tubular conduit and retain the current bend radius of the tubular conduit, the overall dimensions of the condenser may increase. The increase in overall volume of the condenser with an increased heat exchange surface area may be unacceptable since the condenser may have to fit into an existing air passageway.
A modified manufacturing process or custom tooling may be needed in order to reduce the bend radius of the tubular conduit and form a condenser with a tighter wound tubular conduit. Using a custom manufacturing process to minimize the increase in dimensions of the condenser is typically not desired due to additional manufacturing or tooling costs.